


Break my heart

by Lubamoon



Series: Reylo Efecto Mariposa - 20 canciones [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 20 canciones reylo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amor a primera vista, Badass Rey, Crush at First Sight, Drummer Kylo, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo baterista, La autora no se arrepiente de nada, Love at First Sight, Mention of alcohol, Musicians, Música, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey sabe defenderse sola, Salidas nocturnas, Song: Break My Heart (Dua Lipa), Songfic, escribi esto en vez de dormir, mención de Zorii/Kylo, músicos, recital, universo alternativo Moderno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Desafío de las 20 canciones.1. Break my heart - Dua Lipa.Rey y Kylo se enamoran a primera vista en un recital y nada va a salir del modo en que piensas.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Efecto Mariposa - 20 canciones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Break my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChappieDK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChappieDK/gifts), [PrincesaSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/gifts).



Cuando a Rose se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de idea. Por eso Rey no protestó cuando su amiga le arrastró para ir a ese recital a medianoche. Lo único que hizo fue asegurarse de que estaba correctamente vestida para el ambiente, porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no salía de fiesta y temía haber perdido la noción de lo que se sentía hacerlo. Odiaría quedar como una ridícula por no usar la ropa adecuada en cada ocasión.

Tomó el espejo de mano para comprobar su maquillaje, satisfecha con su aspecto. El delineador y la máscara de pestañas resaltaban sus hermosos ojos color avellana y la pintura de labios brillaba junto con su sonrisa radiante. Nadie podría decir que se estaba esforzando por ocultar que su última pareja sentimental, una cita casual y nada memorable, había ocurrido casi un año atrás.

Se alisó el vestido azul oscuro con cuidado de no dejar ninguna arruga. El escote americano resaltaba sus anchos hombros y creaba la ilusión de que su busto no era tan pequeño, aunque a decir verdad eso jamás le había preocupado. La tela se ceñía a su cuerpo, marcando su silueta hasta la cintura para abrirse en una amplia media campana que terminaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Se sentía segura y elegante, ese vestido era su zona de confort. Una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse y vaya que Rey iba a necesitar toda su energía para la noche que tenía por delante.

Completó su atuendo con unas sandalias de plataforma que le hacían un poco más alta y una campera de mezclilla que le quitaba formalidad. Esperaba no desentonar con el lugar pero tampoco era su intención pasar desapercibida. Reconoció que ya estaba lista para arriesgarse a una nueva aventura y divertirse un poco si podía, sin expectativas ni presiones, aunque para sus adentros deseaba que esta vez durara más que una noche.

Rose le había explicado con emoción apenas contenida que su nuevo novio, un simpático músico pelirrojo del que Rey había escuchado halagos hasta hartarse, se presentaba esa noche junto con el resto de su banda y estaba ansiosa por presentárselo. La joven no podía negarse, no cuando era importante para su amiga, a pesar de que esos lugares atestados de gente y alcohol nunca le habían gustado. Ella prefería ver los recitales en la comodidad de su gran sillón con sus auriculares y una buena copa de vino en la mano.

**_I've always been the one to say the first goodbye  
Had to love and lose a hundred million times  
Had to get it wrong to know just what I like  
Now I'm fallin'_ **

Pero una vez que se familiarizó con el volumen de la música y las luces, las vibraciones que hacían eco en su cuerpo por la excitación que sentía, ya no le pareció tan mala idea estar ahí. Hacer algo diferente era justo lo que necesitaba y la alegría de Rose era contagiosa. El cansancio que sentía por haber trabajado todo el día se esfumó con la inminente sensación de que iba a ser una noche inolvidable. 

Cuando la banda entró en escena Rose aplaudió y silbó con entusiasmo y a Rey le sorprendió descubrir que tenían muchos seguidores. El público alentó con fervor a los músicos mientras se acomodaban y tomaban sus instrumentos, pero guardaron respetuoso silencio cuando sonó el primer acorde y Armitage, el novio de Rose, tomó el micrófono para saludar en nombre de sus compañeros.

El cantante lanzó un beso en el aire mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga, gesto que conmovió profundamente a Rey y le convenció de que iba a caerle bien. Sus manos recorrían el bajo con destreza, como poseído por una energía mágica y vertiginosa que hacía temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Los otros miembros de la banda compartían esa pasión, tanto la mujer rubia y alta que hacía los coros tocando la guitarra y el intrigante baterista de cabello largo y negro. 

**_You say my name like I have never heard before  
I'm indecisive but this time I know for sure  
I hope I'm not the only one that feels it all  
Are you fallin'?_ **

Algo en este último le quitó la respiración y todo se detuvo alrededor, aunque la melodía seguía su curso con naturalidad. De pronto, Rey sintió un vuelco en el corazón y todo se redujo al movimiento frenético y poderoso de sus brazos que marcaban el ritmo de la canción. Era rápido, imponente y su pulso se aceleró hasta acomodarse al impacto de los palillos en el tambor. Rey no podía despegar la vista de él, a pesar de que lo intentó. Estaba presa del hechizo de sus manos, de los músculos marcados de sus brazos y de la mirada intimidante que a veces él dejaba aparecer detrás de la cortina espesa de su cabello. Podría haber jurado que sus ojos le atravesaban el alma y que sólo eran para ella, pero eso no era más que una ilusión, una que Rey deseaba creer con cada nota que escuchaba. El mundo se redujo a ellos dos y al inexplicable vínculo que compartían, el tiempo se volvió denso como en un sueño y Rey supo en ese instante que se había enamorado a primera vista.

**_Center of attention  
You know you can get whatever you want from me  
Whenever you want it, baby  
It's you in my reflection  
Now I'm afraid of all the things it could do to me  
If I would've known it, baby_ **

No sabía su nombre pero podía averiguarlo, ignoraba si lo que le gustaba de él era su pasión o la forma de moverse, ni siquiera había escuchado su voz, pero algo le ataba a él de manera irrevocable y terrenal. La marea de gente a su alrededor, las decenas de personas empujando y moviéndose, ya no le importaban.

Después de algunas canciones hicieron una pausa y cambiaron el tono a una balada suave y sensual que no hizo sino más que aumentar la sensación de ardor en todo el cuerpo de Rey. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus sentidos alborotados y el trago que compartió con Rose antes le estaba causando un efecto extraño. Evitaba beber otra cosa que no fuera vino pero esa noche quería divertirse. No esperaba quedar prendada del primer hombre que se puso delante de su campo visual y ahora sentía culpa y vergüenza por sus instintos desatados. Fue peor cuando él efectivamente la miró a los ojos y sintió como si la flecha de Cupido fuera real y le estuviera atravesando sin piedad.

Clavada en su sitio, Rey era un manojo de nervios y al mismo tiempo se sentía más viva que nunca. Si se ponía así con tenerlo a varios metros, ¿qué haría cuando se lo presentaran? Sacudió la cabeza como para entrar en razón mientras le sonreía a Rose que por supuesto sólo tenía ojos para su novio. Pero el magnetismo del atractivo baterista ocupaba cada rincón de su mente, aún cuando no le estuviera mirando.

Las voces alegres de un grupo de mujeres que estaban cerca se elevaron por sobre la música ya de por sí fuerte, y Rey pudo escuchar los gritos entusiasmados de las fanáticas que, al igual que ella, habían quedado prendadas del seductor baterista anónimo.

— ¡Es el mejor! ¿Verdad que está durísimo?

— ¡Es un armario empotrado!

Le causaban gracia esos halagos subidos de todo pero no podía evitar coincidir con ellas. Le hubiera encantado ver de cerca el color de sus ojos pero mientras tanto tenía otras cosas con las que podía deleitarse. Apenas entraba en el pequeño escenario y eso le daba una pista de su corpulencia y de su altura.

— ¡Les dije que _mi_ _chico_ era todo un galán! 

Rey giró para identificar a la dueña de esa voz. Una mujer alta, rubia y esbelta, con los ojos claros cargados de maquillaje oscuro y las pestañas largas hasta el cielo. Era muy bella pero a Rey le pareció desagradable por el único motivo de que se refería a él con familiaridad. Tal vez se trataba de su novia. La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada y el buen rato que estaba pasando le supo amargo. 

Tal vez debería haberse quedado en su casa.

**_I would've stayed at home  
'Cause I was doin' better alone  
But when you said, "Hello"  
I know that was the end of it all  
I should've stayed at home  
'Cause now there ain't no letting you go  
Am I falling in love   
With the one that could break my heart?_ **

— ¡Zorii, te envidio tanto! Debe ser impresionante en la cama...

Pero Rey ya no quiso escuchar más. Tendría que haber supuesto que alguien como él tendría decenas de mujeres alrededor y mucho más interesantes que ella, que pasaba los días encerrada en su casa estudiando para su beca o trabajando para pagar la renta de su minúsculo hogar. Tan solo había sido una fantasía, una brevísima ilusión. Pero una que le había golpeado con fuerza. ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperada por enamorarse que se había fijado en el primer hombre atractivo que se le puso enfrente? Tal vez así era, pero esa noche no tenía deseos de ser comprensiva consigo misma. Quizás era la bebida que compartió con Rose minutos antes, de todas maneras, se sentía fatal.

Quería irse de allí y no sólo por la decepción. Se sentía fuera de lugar, por alguna razón estos ambientes no le gustaban, por algo los evitaba. Tenía que salir un momento porque le faltaba el aire pero no quería preocupar a Rose que seguía absorta con el espectáculo. Tal vez el fresco de la madrugada le haría bien y cuando volviera a entrar todo quedaría en pasado como una anécdota, una con la que se torturaría cuando estuviera sola en su casa. Un recordatorio de que no debería volver a tomar alcohol en ayuno y menos después de haber trabajado tanto sin descansar.

**_Oh no, I was doin' better alone  
But when you said, "Hello"  
I know that was the end of it all  
I should've stayed at home  
'Cause now there ain't no letting you go  
Am I falling in love   
With the one that could break my heart?_ **

Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud guiada por el letrero verde de "salida" pensó con amargura que siempre se ilusionaba con ese tipo de cosas. Quizás era culpa de los libros que leía y de sus historias de amores imposibles y magia. Pero era mejor así. Ella podía cuidarse sola y no necesitaba que alguien volviera a romper su corazón, ni siquiera el amigo del novio de su amiga con su aura de fascinación. No le haría caso a su alocado instinto ni a las teorías de almas gemelas cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar.

La música iba quedando atrás a medida que se acercaba a la puerta cuando chocó con un obstáculo se interpuso en su camino. El sujeto era enorme, a ella le pareció un gigante. 

— Con permiso.

Pero el coloso no se movió ni un milímetro y hacía como que no la escuchaba, aunque se había percatado de su presencia y se relamía los labios en un gesto detestable que escondía propósitos horrendos. Recorrió con mirada lasciva a Rey que ya se estaba poniendo ansiosa por salir de allí y giraba la cabeza en busca de ayuda. Él le tomó un brazo y ella quiso escapar pero su férreo agarre le lastimaba.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Rey hizo acopio de toda su concentración para enfrentarse al sujeto. Sabía exactamente dónde golpearlo para que la dejara en paz. Nadie iba a defenderla, todos estaban ocupados con el espectáculo. La furia y la desilusión que venía acumulando fue un buen combustible para poner en práctica esas clases de defensa personal.

* * *

Kylo se dejó llevar como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de subir al escenario. Los palillos en una mano, los auriculares en otra. Se acomodó detrás de la batería con más ansiedad que comodidad, pero nada de eso importó cuando Armitage hizo el gesto con la cabeza para dar inicio a la función. Todo ocurría de la manera más natural, como si se tratara de respirar. Necesitaba de toda su concentración al inicio, pero una vez que sentía la resistencia del parche rígido del tambor a través de los palillos, se hacía uno con el instrumento y dejaba que la vibración repercutiera en los latidos de su corazón.

Lo había hecho cientos de veces y cada una era diferente, pero esa noche en particular tuvo la sensación de que algo iba a suceder. Lo confundió con ese fatal miedo a quedar en blanco que tienen todos los que alguna vez se han tenido que presentar ante una audiencia. Pero algo en su estómago le advirtió que se trataba de otra cosa.

Las luces se apagaron y los reflectores se centraron en el escenario, era el momento en el que se creaba la falsa sensación de que estaban tocando frente a un público fantasma que permanecía en penumbras, pero los gritos alegres les recordaban que no era así. Algunas luces iban y venían, con suerte sólo podían ver a las personas que estaban más cerca, pero eso fue suficiente.

Porque fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía a un ritmo diferente. La vio como una luz al final de un túnel, como si todo se volviera borroso alrededor. Estaba casi en primera fila, al lado de la novia de Armitage.

Kylo conocía su nombre, lo había oído al incontables veces de la boca de Rose cada vez que ella asistía a los ensayos y para ser sincero con él mismo, tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerla.

_Rey_

**_I wonder when you go, if I stay on your mind  
Two can play that game, but you win me every time  
Everyone before you was a waste of time  
Yeah, you got me_ **

Era la clase de chica que no se fijaría en alguien como él, un músico sin ingreso estable, un alma presa de los caprichos de la creatividad que podía llevarle tanto a éxitos como a fracasos, un hombre que no se comprometía con nada que pudiera limitar su preciosa libertad, alguien que jamás se había enamorado de verdad.

Pero allí estaba ella, la chica de ojos en forma de almendra y vestido azul como la noche, sin despegar su mirada de él, como si sintiera algo más que la música danzando alrededor y las luces intermitentes cegándola por instantes. Incluso desde lejos le pareció preciosa, capaz de eclipsar a todas las personas a su lado. No tenía sentido para él, pero no por eso le restó mérito a lo que sucedía. Le estaba costando seguir el ritmo de la canción, cuando su propio corazón le tentaba a ir por otros caminos, acelerando el tempo por la adrenalina de saber que, con suerte, podría conocerla en persona al final del recital.

Y sentía como si la conociera, algo que debía agradecerle a Rose si alguna vez llegaba a ocurrir algo entre ellos, cosa que le emocionaba pero no veía tan probable. Rey parecía ser la clase de mujer que sabía lo que era sentir el corazón roto, y él era el tipo de hombre que sabía cómo desilusionar a todos.

Como a Zorii, pero el caso era completamente diferente. Apenas se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí, entre el público, muy cerca de Rey. Ellos nunca habían sido una pareja y nunca lo serían, pero la mujer le perseguía y difundía rumores sobre él. Sí era cierto que salieron una noche, pero él no volvió a llamar, como era su costumbre. Kylo no se decantaba por una sola opción porque no había nadie tan especial. Hasta esa noche, cuando logró ponerle un bello rostro a la joven que por alguna razón se había ganado poco a poco un lugar en su mente sin conocerlo.

**_Center of attention  
You know you can get whatever you want from me  
Whenever you want it, baby  
It's you in my reflection  
Now I'm afraid of all the things it could do to me  
If I would've known it, baby_ **

Se esmeró por recuperar el control de la batería, sintiendo sus ojos como dardos sólo para él y disfrutando el juego de ser examinado por una mirada ajena, anhelante. Porque cada vez que Kylo elevó la vista, encontró a Rey mirándole sin pudor. Estaba claro que entre ellos se había establecido alguna clase de contacto que era anterior a las palabras, como si se comunicaran con la mente. O tal vez era una ilusión creada por la agitación previa a una presentación, Kylo no podía asegurarlo.

Pero algo sucedió después y ya no la encontró entre el público. ¿Acaso le había ofendido de alguna manera? Se sintió desconcertado y de nuevo le costó seguir con su desempeño. Algo desconocido en su interior le pedía a gritos interrumpir la canción para ir a buscarla, pero no podía hacerle eso a sus amigos, no podía perder los estribos de esa manera. Tenía que calmarse.

Aunque la escena que alcanzó a ver en el fondo, cerca de la salida y bajo la luz verde del letrero, no le ayudó en su propósito. Allí estaba Rey, forcejeando con un tipo que era tres veces más grande que ella. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias?

La desesperación de Kylo iba en aumento y sus manos se congelaron en el aire. Armitage y Phasma tardaron apenas unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y voltearon para ver qué estaba ocurriendo con él y por qué razón no escuchaban la batería.

Sin poder aguantar ser testigo de la escena que sólo él parecía presenciar, se puso de pie dispuesto para correr hacia donde estaba Rey y darle su merecido al descomunal sujeto. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo notó que su ayuda era innecesaria.

Rey había empujado al tipo sin piedad con un movimiento diestro que le hizo volar por el aire y ahora estaba apoyando un pie sobre su garganta. Kylo no lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto. Otra de las cualidades que se sumaban a la lista de la joven que le había robado el alma con una mirada y algunas patadas, ella no era lo que aparentaba.

* * *

Rey sintió que la música se detenía pero no se le ocurrió que ella podía ser la causa, hasta que comprobó que las luces se encendían y decenas de ojos se posaban en ella. Liberó a su víctima y dejó que los guardias lo sacaran del local, conmocionado y humillado, con las risas de fondo de sus amigos para aumentar su desconcierto y una anécdota que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo, acerca de la niña que le venció.

Uno de los guardias se acercó para tenderle una mano y ofrecerle ayuda, pero ella negó con la cabeza sin mirar, un poco mareada por lo que acababa de hacer y temblando sin poder remediarlo. Pero el sujeto era tan amable como insistente y la sujetó con suavidad por los hombros para reiterar su pregunta.

— ¿Estás bien? Vi lo que ocurrió. Fuiste muy valiente.

No se trataba del guardia, sino del baterista. De él era esa voz tan grave que a ella se le antojó muy acorde con el resto de su apariencia. Suyos eran sus brazos, sus manos, tan cerca de ella y tan suaves, los mismos que segundos antes golpeaban frenéticamente tambores y platillos. Él, ese quien ansiaba alejarse, fue quien le condujo hasta la salida para recibir el aire puro y silencioso de la noche, con el que pretendía animarse un poco.

Al fin podría saber de qué color eran sus ojos, porque una nube decidió moverse en ese instante para dejar que la luz de la luna se volcara en ellos. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentir que el momento era extraordinario y se quedaron un tiempo que pareció eterno sin decirse nada, pero entendiendo todo.

Pero a Rey sólo faltaba saber una cosa. Su nombre.

Armitage y Rose aparecieron en ese instante, seguidos por la guitarrista rubia y algunos curiosos. Su amiga corrió hasta donde estaban y le pidió disculpas a Rey con un abrazo y sinceras lágrimas de preocupación, pero el pelirrojo sacaba chispas por los ojos.

— ¡Kylo! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo de esa manera?

Kylo. Su nombre era Kylo.

Su corazón estaba listo para ser destrozado por él, aunque algo le decía que sería la última vez y que nadie saldría lastimado.

**_I would've stayed at home_ ** **_  
'Cause I was doin' better alone  
But when you said, "Hello"  
I know that was the end of it all  
I should've stayed at home  
'Cause now there ain't no letting you go  
Am I falling in love   
With the one that could break my heart?_ **


End file.
